Accurate time synchronization is one of the critical requirements of a wireless network. For wireless fire sensor networks, time synchronization affects important factors governing network performance like fire regulatory latency requirements, interference and power consumption. The nodes in the network have to be tightly synchronized so that they transmit and receive data at designated times without interference with each other.
Actuators such as light strobes within a fire network may also have to be synchronized so that in case of a fire alarm, they can be periodically activated at precise times. Also, since wireless sensor nodes are battery powered, they should be energy efficient, remaining in power save mode most of the time and waking up only to exchange information. Designing a time synchronization mechanism that ensures reliable communication within regulatory limits and also optimizes power consumption is a big challenge.